


(Podfic) The (Not So) Great Pretender

by RayShippouUchiha, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Nobody Believes Him, Crack Treated Seriously, Exasperated Bucky, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious World, Podfic, Secret Identity Fail, Snark Fairy Nick Fury, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark is Iron Man, ridiculous real quick, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary“What,” Tony says softly but with a great depth of feeling, “the actual fuck just happened?”“I believe, Sir,” JARVIS pipes up from the phone in his pocket, an unnecessary amount of what sounds like glee in his voice, “that you’ve once again managed to maintain your closely guarded secret identity. Truly your subterfuge skills know no bounds."“You’re an asshole J,” Tony mutters back as he reaches up to rub at his temple. He either has a headache coming on or a blood clot. At this point he’s honestly not sure which he’d prefer."I did learn from the best, Sir,” JARVIS tells him sunnily.





	(Podfic) The (Not So) Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Not So) Great Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912708) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

 

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

[Not So Great Pretender](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Ve2n8JFm8UuGQxfmyp5wG8J-fopMr5hD?usp=sharing)

 

>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. A zip file is available along with individual files.  
>  **


End file.
